My Best Friend
by LarryThings
Summary: Cerró el cuaderno al escuchar el timbre y le echó una última mirada... en la portada tenía escrito "I cant change", lo admiró unos segundos más y luego lo metío bajo el colchón de su cama, nadie debía encontrar aquel cuaderno; el sonido del timbre lo sacó de un trance y salió corriendo a abrirle a Louis y dejarle pasar... aquella tarea iba a ser entretenida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: estos cinco gays no son de mi propiedad. Harry le pertenece a Louis y Louis a Harry. Creo que todos lo saben... ah3**

**Prólogo.**

Sus ojos esmeralda admiraban aquel pequeño cuaderno en el que escribía, leía una y otra vez lo que había escrito anteriormente, suspiró y dejó caer una lágrima y la limpió rápido, en cualquier momento llegaría Louis y lo menos que quería es que su mejor amigo lo viera llorar... de nuevo.

Cerró el cuaderno al escuchar el timbre y le echó una última mirada... en la portada tenía escrito "_I cant change_", lo admiró unos segundos más y luego lo metío bajo el colchón de su cama, nadie debía encontrar aquel cuaderno; el sonido del timbre lo sacó de un trance y salió corriendo a abrirle a Louis y dejarle pasar... aquella tarea iba a ser entretenida.

"**Hey! Hace tiempo que no escribo **

**Bueno... hace un mes...**

**No he podido olvidar a Louis,**

**Igual él nunca sentirá algo por mí**

**Debo dejar de ilusionarme**

**Es una lástima que mi relación con Nick no haya funcionado**

**Grimmy era agradable**

**Al final solo quería sexo...**

**Como todos mis ex novios**

**Louis es diferente**

**Es extraño que no ha tenido pareja desde hace dos años**

**Así mejor, es solo para mí **

**De todas maneras... **

**Es _mi mejor amigo._**

**Harry xX._"_**

_**Si alguien lee esto... pues espero que te guste mucho c: si dejas un comentario con dudas, criticas, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos o flores... pues bienvenido seas3**_

_**Bye.**_


	2. I

**Disclaimer: estos cinco gays no son de mi propiedad. Harry le pertenece a Louis y Louis a Harry. Creo que todos lo saben... ah**

**Cápitulo I**

Louis estaba enamorado de Harry, vaya problema, ¿no?. Harry era su adoración, su tesoro, con sus ojos esmeralda que iluminaban su mundo, sus rulos tan suaves y sus hoyuelos, ¿quién no se resistiría al Styles? El oji hielo definitivamente estaba loco por él.

—Más nunca me volveré a enamorar, odio el amor, en serio es horrible. —masculló Harry.

—Hazz... Nick no es el único hombre en el mundo, ¿por qué no intentas con alguien más? No seas nena diciendo "todos los hombres son iguales" —razonó Louis —, O... ¿tú crees que yo también soy un maldito rompecorazones de seres inocentes como tú? —dramatizó. Harry soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su compañero.

—Mi Boo Bear no es así y nunca lo será —reclamó el ojiverde —, a menos que quiera una patada en donde más le duele de mi parte. —bromeó.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, nunca podría hacerte... —el ojiazul tosió disimulando un poco —, digo, hacerle daño a quien amo. —aseguró.

—¿Estás enamorado, Louis?

—Sí, pequeño, pero la persona que amo ha sido muy lastimada y no confía mucho en el amor, está algo cegado por culpa del dolor y dudo que se de cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo. —susurró el mayor.

—¡Wow, Louis! —exclamó Harry —estás muy enamorado, ¿quién tuvo la suerte?

—Es un secreto, pequeño. —se burló el castaño.

—¡No es justo! —Harry empezó a hacer pucheros, ganandose un beso en el cachete.

—Sí lo es.

—No.

—Bueno... es cierto, tal vez no sea justo, pero olvidalo, pequeño, no se va a dar cuenta y nada surgirá entre nosotros. —Louis sonrió, aunque se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos,

—Yo solo quisiera saber si esa "persona", me va a quitar a MI Louis. —el menor seguía haciendo pucheros; Louis lo abrazó y susurró en su oído:

—Tranquilo, pequeño, nadie hará que me vaya de tu lado... —Harry suspiró aliviado y Louis se separó —vamos, Niall dijo que nos iba invitar a comer helado.

—¿Zayn y Liam van?

—Claro, tonto, somos los cinco fantasticos —el ojiverde rió.

—Son los cuatro fantasticos, genio.

—No molestes y vamos.

**(...)**

—Entonces... ¿ya no estás con Nick? —preguntó Niall.

—No, Niall, no estamos juntos —Niall empezó a sonreír mucho y tomó un poco de su helado para disimular —, ¿por qué sonríes tanto? Niall, das miedo.

—Es que soy Larry Shipper —soltó el rubio, Liam y Zayn empezaron a reír.

—Nosotros también somos Larry Shippers —dijeron el ojimiel y el pelinegro en unísono.

—¿Quién diablos es Larry? —masculló Louis.

—No, querido, no es quién —dijo Zayn —, es quiénes son Larry.

—Pues ya diganlo —se quejó Harry.

—Larry, pequeño Harry, es la convinación de tu nombre con Louis —respondió Liam, tanto Louis como Harry se sonrojaron, haciendo reír a los tres "Larry Shippers".

—¿D-de dónde sacaron eso? —tartamudeó Louis.

—Niall —dijo entre risas Zayn.

—Soy el capitan de esta relación. —sonrió el rubio. Louis negó y luego rió, sus amigos realmente estaban locos... tal vez, ellos habían notado sus sentimientos por Harry, ¿tan notable era?, aunque no le importaba mucho, se unió a sus risas, definitivamente tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo...

_**Espero que sea de su agrado :3**_


End file.
